


第二次-15

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-15

時間過的很快，知勳回到城市已經將近三個月了，在這期間知勳用最快的速度把公司整頓了一番，該裁剪的裁剪，該轉調的轉調，一時間把公司調整到最理想的狀態

當然一開始公司的股東對於知勳充滿了疑慮，但就在知勳接手集團一個月後，盈餘有明顯的提升，所有的股東們才真正信服於知勳

知勳將一切安排好後便開始了與金氏的合作案，幾個月下來已經開過不少次會議，每次會議都會讓參與人員既期待又害怕

參與合作案的人都是雙方集團挑出來數一數二的菁英級人物，開會前都會做好萬全的準備好在會議時提案

但每次不管做的多縝密，都會被知勳或順榮找出缺漏點，然後就會充滿失落感，這就是他們害怕的點

而期待的點也是因為這個，知勳和順榮雖然會挑出缺漏，卻不會破口大罵，且不直接提出解決方案

而是用一直提問的方式讓提案人自己想出更正的方法，並讓參與會議的人深刻了解這個提案

雖然這樣的方法會讓進程拖慢，但卻可以穩紮穩打，現在雙方急需的都不是一飛沖天而是穩固地位，奠定他們在商界的王者之位

當然還有另一個令他們期待的點，那就是知勳和順榮他們在會議期間表現出的超高默契

順榮知道知勳轉筆轉到第十輪的時候，筆會脫落，脫落時順榮會接住放回知勳的手上

知勳知道順榮每20分鐘會喝一次水，順榮伸手拿水時知勳會幫他打開，遞到他手裡

當順榮用筆敲著桌子時，代表他在思考，停下的那一刻代表他要發言，知勳就會把桌前的麥克風打開

當知勳往椅背躺時，代表他發現問題，坐直的那一刻代表他找到癥結點，順榮就會讓台前的提案人停下

每場會議下來就像一個綜合的大禮包，不僅精進了自己還看到了一段賞心悅目友情

表面上看來這是他們理所當然的表現，但其實這是知勳和順榮經過一番調適才得來的現況

剛開始合作案時，順榮沒想到他和知勳會像從前開會一樣有默契，經過一場會議下來他以為他和知勳已經恢復到之前的關係，想要抱一抱他，親一親他，但就在順榮做這些動作時，知勳又開始排斥然後又躲得遠遠的

順榮為此在勝澈的店裡喝了悶酒，淨漢在一旁陪着，拍了拍順榮的背

「順榮啊，現在的知勳，心裡有很大的結，他沒有辦法向你邁出任何一步」

順榮沒有說話只是一直猛力的灌酒

「你有沒有發現，他一直用盡方法把所有的事務掌握在自己手中，當年以他個性他會離開一定是有什麼他無法控制的原因，他害怕再次發生這樣的事，所以他不斷的握住各種權利」

順榮放下酒杯，不解的問

「可他為什麼要一再的把我推開，回到我身邊對於掌握那些又有何干係？」

「你就是那個他最無法掌握的一件事」

順榮不可置信的瞪大雙眼，不知該說什麼，淨漢接著說

「知勳對於離開你這件事充滿了內疚，他害怕你埋怨他，他害怕你問他為什麼離開，你自己想想，難道你心裡不好奇不想問嗎」

順榮啞口無言，沒錯他心裡的確很想知道

「就像是上次的就職典禮，他沒有想到你會出現，脫離了掌控，他瞬間慌了，在你懷裡他不知所措，在你跟他說話，他明顯的閃躲，你應該都發現了，他不知道該怎麼面對你」

順榮的淚無聲的落下，再次舉起酒杯一飲而盡

「可是順榮吶你要知道，知勳真的很愛你，你知道當再一次見到我時，他問的不是我過的好嗎，而是問你過的如何，知勳的心裡只有你」

「我知道你很苦，但知勳的苦不比你少，知勳覺得你的痛苦是他造成的，所有的傷痛都是因為他而來的，為了不再重蹈覆轍，知勳在心裡築了一道很厚的牆，把所有人都堵在外，包刮我，包刮黃媽，也包刮你」

順榮把臉埋在掌心，無力的問

「那我到底該怎麼做？」

淨漢伸手附上順榮的肩

「只有等，知勳現在恐懼的是你在他身邊會受到傷害，所以他把你推開，不過他還是會下意識的對你做出某種程度的親暱，他可以接受模糊地帶，但只要是真正戀人之間的行為他會主動排斥

我們能做的只能等他釋懷，只能站在他能接受的位子等他

雖然這樣順榮你會難受，但總比再次失去知勳來的要好吧，知勳已經承受的太多太多了

說實話我不知道把他接回來是不是正確的選擇，但我知道至少這樣可以把他想要填補的缺孔補起來

順榮啊，我們一起幫幫他吧，我就說到這了，該如何是好，我相信你找的到答案的」

（………………分隔線………………）

隔天第二次會議，知勳和順榮都不是會因為私事而影響正事的人，就算彼此尷尬，會議上還是保有正常的互動，但順榮感覺得到知勳在做那些動作時，都會明顯遲疑，會議結束後更是刻意離順榮一段距離走出的會議室

順榮像下定決心一般，跟在知勳後頭走進他的辦公室，把門反鎖，發現順榮的知勳，戒備的問

「你要幹嘛？」

順榮沒有說話，只是快步的走向知勳，一把把他抱在懷裡，懷來知勳極大的掙扎，不斷的想要把順榮推開

「權順榮！放開！」

「就一下，以後沒有你的允許不會了，就一下，拜託」

聽到拜託二字，知勳愣住了，停下掙扎的動作，本來推著順榮的雙手尷尬的抓著順榮的西裝外套

「李知勳，我不知道當年為什麼離開，但我不會問，如果你現在一時之間無法回到我們原本的關係，沒關係不勉強，當朋友就好，我只希望你開心」

「權順榮」

抓在順榮外套上當手越來越緊

「我不管我在你心中的地位是什麼，戀人也好，朋友也罷，你要我不要越出的線我就不越過，但求你不要躲我，拜託，這是我能做到的最大的讓步，所以你也讓一點步吧，好不好，李知勳？」

知勳抿著唇沒有回應，順榮見狀，低下頭靠近知勳，想要確認知勳會做甚麼樣的決定，果然不出所料，就在順榮快要吻到知勳時，知勳撇開了頭

雖然不出所料，但順榮的心就像割到一樣，疼了

順榮勉強擠出微笑，眼神卻藏不住的失落神情

「好好工作吧，我的…朋友」

拍了拍知勳的肩，走出辦公室

看著順榮離開的落寞背影，知勳無力的坐在辦公椅上，回想著剛剛順榮所說的一切，那卑微的請求

「權順榮，對不起，你的拜託仍舊讓我無法拒絕，但我沒辦法靠近你，我可不可以就這樣自私的答應你的請求」

"好"

已到停車場的順榮，看了手機的訊息，把手機丟在一旁的座椅上，仰著頭不讓眼淚流下，在心中不停的安慰自己

「至少他還願意當朋友，至少他不會躲，權順榮你等得起，你等得起」

但眼淚仍是情不自禁的流下

可是…好累……


End file.
